Love with Hermione
by Rajuu
Summary: Life with your Hermione hasn't alway been sunshine and happiness. It was a struggle, this is how I met your mom..
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright everyone this is the sequel to Living with Hermione. This is going no different then what you have already seen from me. Its in first person, but this time every other chapter I will do it from Hermione's point of view. I hope you like it, and please review I LOVE feedback!! So copyright things the characters, and setting belong to J.K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________

My life has been a blessing ever since that wondrful day when I said I do. My love for Hermione hasn't died down in the least, in fact it grows everytime I see that beautiful woman of mine.

It feels so good to say that.

Hermione Jean Granger Weasley is mine, and mine alone.

Our life is so **great** now.

I guess all the drama in our lives was just getting us ready for where we are now.

We now have a beautiful daughter of our own, that I know will grow up to be a lovely woman.

"MOM!!"

Speaking of my daughter.

"Yes Rose?"

Kids, you got to love them. They make you want to pull your hair out.

"I love you."

Then they make you want to smother them with hugs and kisses.

"Umm.. Mom I .. can't.. breathe.."

"Sorry baby, I love you too."

"I know Mom, but I LOVE YOU MORE !"

Yeah they are so cute, I love my rose.

"I know dear, is there anything else you want?"

"A couple of things yes. First off, why did you decide to name me Rose?"

"Always the one with a question aren't you?"

"Mommy said asking questions is a good thing."

"Well in that case I'll answer your question, otherwise you won't stop begging me about it ."

I chuckled at her glare, her face was scrunched up, her pout was in full effect, and the light shined on her hazel eyes just right, making her so adorable.

"Well me and your mother."

"You mean mommy?"

"Yes, me and your **mommy **named you Rose for two reasons. One reason was because you look so much like me, and with your flaming red hair Rose kind of fitted you."

"I kind of figured that one out mom."

"Alright smarty, but the second reason you were named Rose is because your mommy's name was originally going to be Rose, but her parents changed their minds, and named her Hermione. So since you act so much like your mommy, we thought Rose was perfect for you."

I had to smile at the thoughtful look she had on her face, it was so cute. She acted just like Hermione in so many ways.

" I didn't know that, now everything makes sense."

"Well if thats all.."

"NO WAIT! I have one more question."

"Okay Rose what is it?"

"How did you and mom fall in love?"

"Oh thats a **long** story."

"I'm six mom I think I have time."

"Well lets start at when I first met your mom, life with her wasn't always sunshine and happiness, it was a struggle. But was then, now, and always will be the love I can't say not to. I can'y see my life without her by my side. This is how I met your mom."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Yes ahort chapter I know, but this is only the introduction, so till next time.


	2. The curious child that was me

An: Okay second chapter the story begins. Told from Ginny's point of view. FYI this is where the tale Ginny tells her daughter rose begins.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's boring here. There is absolutely nothing to do as I wait for my brothers to board the train to... Hogmoks?

Hotmart?

No, no, no...

HOWHARTS!!!

Wait no that sounds totally ridiculus.

Umm.. Hogwarts! Yes Hogwarts, their all going to Hogwarts. Leaving me home alone with Mum to deal with.

Its going to be one long year, I know that for a fact.

So here I am, in a crowd of strangers waiting as my brothers say their goodbyes to Mum. Thats when I see it, I big brown bush of hair.

Its so puffy, and fluffy looking. Like a lion, a friendly lion.

Then I see this hair belongs to a girl, she is really pretty. I wonder what her name is.

Me being to curious child I am, it really was no surprise that I sneaked away from my parents, and went for the mystery girl.

Dodging adults left and right, trying to keep up with this lion that has stole my attention.

When I had finally gotten to train entrace, I realized along the way I had lost her. With the smoke around me causing my sight to blur sligthly I tried hopelessly to capture a glimpse of the girl again. After about five minutes of looking with no success, I knew it was hopeless, I had lost the girl the girl who had captured my childlike interest with such easy.

"Uhh great I lost her."

"Lost who?"

I turn and there she is, and to my amazement she looks more like a cute cat then a lion up close.

"You."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uhh mom."

"Rose did you really have to interrupt when I was getting to the good part finally."

"I hate to interrupt, but I need to tell you something."

"Mommy is outside, waiting for you to realize that it is my bedtime."

And true to her statement there stood my wife leaning against the door frame, amusement swirling in her chocolate eyes.

"I knew that." I quickly answered.

"Of course you did Gin." Hermione mocked as she came in to tuch Rose in.

"Are you going to continue the story tomorrow night Mom?"

But before I could answer with a yes, Hermione decided to speak up instead.

"No I will be taking over the story tomorrow night." My love declared.

"You are?" Both me and Rose questioned. It probably looked like the cutest thing that we did that at the same time from the look Hermione gave us.

"Yes I am, it's only fair that she hears the story from both sides. Don't you agree Gin?"

Obvisously I had no choice, but to agree. If I didn't Hermione would just go into a long lecture about why she is right.

"Yes, I completely agree love."

As I watched Hermione walk away I had to love her walk. Sexy, seducing, it just screamed come and get it love! Which I was about to do.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Must stay together in front of the kid.

"How did you and mom first know it was meant to be?"

"Well your going to have to wait till we get to that part."

"Uncle Ron said it was when you two first sucked face."

HE SAID WHAT!?!?!?

"He said that?"

"Yep." She had such a innocent face, she had no idea how much trouble she just got her Uncle into.

"I'll remember to thank him, in fact let me do that right now."

"Okay, what do want me to do?"

"Tell mommmy what you just told me."

Ron is so never having childern again after this. I think Rose is telling Hermione right about now.

"HE TOLD YOU WHAT!!???!

Yeah Ron is totally dead. Poor Ron, I knew him well.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ron I don't think you're going to get away with this."

"Luna, dear stop worring by the time Ginny finds out I'll be ready to handle it."

"Okay."

Pop

"RON WEASLEY YOU'RE SO DEAD!!"

"Told you she find out sooner rather then later dear."

"Ginny WHY did you get Hermione?!? You KNOW that's just low!!!"

He was right, but by the time I realized that Hermione was already set to kill.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"WHY are you saying sorry to him Gin?!?" Hermione screamed as she chased poor Ron around his house.

I tried to give my poor brother a chance to excape by distracting Hermione with a kiss, but she one returned the kiss full force throwing me off, then gave chase to Ron again while I was in a daze.

Next thing I know Ron is hanging upside, Hermione is gone, and Luna is trying to help her husband.

Poor Ron.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Alright sorry for the short chapter, but I want to tell the first meeting of her and Ginny from her point of view.


	3. Your mom is so adorable

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but Fanfiction was acting up. So here goes the next chapter. Enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy."

I swear that child is my pride and joy. Its funny actually no one probably would have thought the strong willed, intelligent Hermione Weasley, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, was such a sucker for her little girl. Rose can get away with everything when it comes to me, all she has to do give the puppy dog eyes, and I'm puddy in her little hands.

"Yes Rose?"

"Its 8 o'clock, you owe me a story, and it has to be longer cause you interuppted mom yesturday."

"Oh really, why are you so interested in how me and your mom got together?"

I believe my curiousity was peaked when she turned purple like Ron does when he is embarrassed.

"Well I'm curious about how love is, and you and mom are so meant for each other. I want something like that one day. I know I'm too young to be thinking about that, but I want to know how to tell when I find that special person."

AWWWWWW!!!

"Umm Hermione, love what are you doing to our child."

And thats when I realized I had Rose in a death hug. And Ginny was standing in the door way wondering why I was about to kill our child with a hug from hell.

I quickly jumped off the bed and composed myself, with a blush lighting up my face.

"Umm see.. What had happened was.. um... Gin she was just being so cute, and adorable I **HAD** to do it!"

Yes, I'm acting like a school girl right now, but I can justify by saying that, Rose is only six years old everything she does is adorable! I couldn't help myself.

"What did she do specifically Mione?" Was the question from Gin that broke my train of thoughts. By the look Gin was giving me, she probably thought I was being adorable myself.

"She asked me to tell her how we met so she can know how to tell when she meets that special person."

"Well since she asked, why don't you tell her Mione? I'll go make some cookies for us to have, while mommy tells her story."

"Mom by make, you mean open the bag from the store." Rose innocently asked.

Gin stopped dead in her tracks by the door, turned around and gave a coy smile.

"You know me too **well** Rose."

Me and Rose burst into a fit of giggles as Ginny went to get the bag of cookies in question.

"Mommy come on start the story."

She was so cute so reminds me of when I first met Gin.

"Lets see this is what happened right after I spotted your mom..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Me? What do you mean by that? Do I know you?"

I think I scared the poor thing, because next thing I know she is turning purple, whichest is by far the weirdest blush I've ever seen on a person. But I must admit in a way it was kinda cute.

....

....

Scratch that I didn't just say another girl was cute.

"Umm yeah, I was looking for you, but umm I don't know you." If possible the poor thing turned even more purple, while she looked down at the floor.

"If I might ask. why in the world were you looking for me when you don't even know me?"

I think this poor girl could explode at any moment with the way she is blushing like that.

"I thought your hair was fluffy, and cute."

I shouldn't be blushing just because some pretty girl called me cute. Maybe its just the heat in here, we are in a train stattion technically.

"And now that I see you up close, I think you're cute too."

Okay I'm pretty sure I'm blushing worse then she is, and I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!!

Okay now, Granger get a grip. It's just alittle girl, being cute, and innocent. There is nothing abnormal about that.

"Umm what's your name?" Was the question that broke me from my inner thoughts.

"The name is Hermione Granger, and what might your name be?" Was my polite repley, but the girl only turned a faint shade of pink. It makes me wonder what I did special to make such a pretty girl blush.

I really need to make my mind shut up.

"Umm my name is.."

"GINNY WEASLEY COME HERE WHEREEVER YOU ARE!!" I heard the voice boom from far away, apparently the girl knew the voice, because she visibly tensed at the sound of it.

"Gotta go. Bye Hermione."

And that was is. She disappeared into the crowd before I could even say bye back. And with that she sparked an interest in me no book or any person has ever done before. Maybe this is the start of something new.

"All aboard to Hogwarts!!"

I had only made it on the train with two seconds to spare, out of breathe, and breathing heavily.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow mommy.. I'can't believe mom used to be such a shy dork."

After that comment only laughter could be heard through out the house for about a minute until Ginny decided to speak up.

"A cute shy dork thank you very much." The pout she wore upon her face was so adorable, I loved it.

I pulled her close, and whispered in her ear. "My cute shy dork, and I love you that way."

I loved how I could send shivers down her spine with only my words.

She smiled brightly when she pulled away to see my face, then we kissed like we always have. Even though I have tasted those sweet lips time and time again, I can never get quite enough of them. Thats how I know this is really love that we have.

"Ewww, we you guys **please** cut it out! You're scaring my poor innocent mind!!" It might have been how she said it, or it may have been then fact that she was making hand gestures with every word she said, but in the end me and Ginny burst out laughing at her outburst.

Rose can be just as adorable as Ginny is sometimes.

"Come on guys I wasn't playing!! Its not funny!!"

Yeah Rose is just like her mom, just so damn loveable all the time.

"I do think we're scaring our poor daughter Hermione." I saw the evil glint in her eyes, and her teasing smile. So as the loving mother I am I decided to play along, and tease our poor daughter.

"I do believe we are Gin, but since she has already been scared for life we might as well kiss again."

"I don't agree." Was Rose's statement to that.

"I think you are right my love."

"I'm pretty sure that you just heard me disagree to this." Rose put in.

Then we kissed again, it was an innocent kiss, but it still managed to drive her crazy. It was kinda funny how she went on to saying 'Ewww' continously.

Then she proceeded to kick us out of her room saying all the while, "Atleast take it in your room, and keep it away from me."

Gin only continued to laugh at our daughter, and I tried my hardest to keep from laughing, but it wasn't working in the least. Then Gin blushed cutely when Rose said she was still a shy dork.

Yeah always adorable in every single way.


	4. Ron's Party from Hell

AN: This is chapter four of the story. Hope you guys like it. We're going into Ginny's side of the story again. Hope you enjoy, and please review !!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke bright, and early. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, and today seemed like it can only be perfect, and nothing less.

Sadly, today Ron decided tp throw one of his random get togethers. Now to any regular person, this sounds like a brillient idea for such a beautiful. And it would be if it wasn't for the fact that my brother was throwing the party.

Now I love Ron dearly, I truely do. Its just that, he isn't the most organized person. His parties are usually chaos on earth.

At first it starts out fine, everyone gathers together, people reminace about the times long before the war, and the kids play games that keep them entertained. Now the next tradition to this party, is where everything starts to go wrong.

The guys, and even the little boys, go and watch quittdich. Nothing wrong with that right? WRONG!! One half of the guys are rooting for one team, and the other half for the opposing team. Now this leads to many argumeants, trash talking. When the game is finally over, many hours of pointless arguments ensure.

Now the females of the party are really sick of this traditon, cause frankly its pointless. So we ususally go out and leave the boys, but since me and Hermione have a daughter now we refuse to leave, and have to bare witness to the guys bicker like children.

Oh to joy, I'm so not looking forward to this.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_About four hours later..._

As predicted the guys have started their fighting, and at some point Harry, and Ron started exchanging punches, and Hermione being the peace maker went to go try, and break them up.

Now that just leaves me and Rose.

"Mom how long do you think this is going to last."

From the loud crash we just heard, and Hermione's hectic yelling this is going to be a long day.

"It's going to be a long while sweetheart."

Rose's face looked crestfallen as she resumed her bored stance, then she snapped her head up excitedly, confusing the heck outta me.

"How about you continue where left off yeasturday!"

I gave it athought, for one we had nothing better to do, and two I couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes.

"Well if I tell it you'll just be hearing about how bored I was staying at home while everyone else was at school."

"Thats okay, **anything** is better then just sitting here."

"Well lets see, I had just back home with mom.."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is going to be such a boring summer!!! Everyone is gone!! I have no one to play with this year!!

"Gin come here I got a visitor for you!!"

A visitor? FOR ME?!?!? I hope its Charlie I've missed him dearly.

When I decended the stairs I wasn't greeted by the sight of my favorite brother, I saw a small girl around my age, with long blonde hair, and plae blue eyes. In pure child curiousity I walked striaght up to the young girl and gave her a good glance. When smiled nicely aat me thats when I knew it was safe.

"Whats your name?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"My name is Ginny."

"Nice to meet you Ginny."

We just stood there standing in child innocence.

"I bet I can beat you at wizard's chess!!"

Her eyes lit up with excitement at my challege.

"Your so on!!"

We dashed off to play a friendly game of wizard's chess, and I lost very badly. I was worth it I gained a good friend I thought as we talked about anything, and everything all day long until she had to leave. I have someone to hang with this summer!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom I swear you were telling me about you, and mommy, not you and Luna. Unless theres something you need to tell me."

The glare I gave her was good reason enough to let that little joke die.

"No, I'm just telling you about me and Luna's **friendship **first to help you understand why she was able to help me, and Hermione get together, she plays a big part in the story."

Her face lighted up with understanding, it was kinda cute how her face could express everything she feels.

"Now continuing were I left off before I was interrupted. I was a year later, and summer was ending. Everyone was at the house, and even Charlie. Mom said we had a couple of Ron's friends coming over later on in the day..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the meanwhile me and Luna were so excited, we were finally going to Hogwarts we had been talking about it all year!! We not the whole year, there was that inncident with Luna's mom about half way through the year. She had died when experimenting with this potion that would give the user a temporary shield for five mintues. This sheild would protect the user from unforgiveable spells, curses, and even weapons.

It was a magnificent idea!

Every wizard and witch in the world could not wait for this potion to be completed.

But sadly something went wrong. While Mrs. Lovegood was putting the final touches on the potion, something happened. No one knows quite what went wrong, but they know exactly what the result was. The potion exploded in Mrs. Lovegood's face sending a large amount a energy blast through out the room. Poor Luna was in the room when it happened.

The blast had knocked Luna back into a wall, breaking her right arm, and briusing her left leg. But Mrs. Lovegood wasn't so lucky.

Being that she was so close the potion, it knocked her back with such force, that when she hit the wall she cracked her skull.

By the time her father had come to see what all the commotion was about, had bleed to death on the floor, with a crying Luna clinging onto her.

But lets not dwell on those times, Luna was better now. We had hung ever since the inncident, and I slowly brought back smiles to her face. I remember she said if it wasn't for me constantly trying to cheer her up, she wouldn't have been able to realize that her mom would want her to move on, and be happy.

Now here we are, laughing at Fred and Georges pranks that they would play on Percy.

Luna and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's chess together when Mom annonced that Ron's friends had arrived. I had went to my room to get ready for dinner, and as I came back down. I saw her.

Hermione the girl from the train station. I don't know why I felt so nervous all of a sudden by the sight of her. Maybe it was the fact that my first impression with her was kinda embarrassing.

I was shaking as I walked towards her, I was hoping to chat with her this time around. I had no idea why I was suddenly so out of it she hasn't even looked at me yet.

"Hi Hermione."

She turned around, and gave me her full attention. The smile that appeared on her face at the sight of me brought on a funny feeling inside of me that I just couldn't place.

"Well if it isn't you. I've been thinking about you all year Ginny."

I think nothing could break the smile that just appeared upon my face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What hapened next Mom?" Rose's excitement was at high right about now.

But before I could continue I saw through the corner of my eye that things had be resolved between Harry and Ron. We were more then likely leaving now when I saw Hermione walk our way with an exausted look on her features.

"Sorry Rose, but its time to go, and when we get home your going straight to bed."

"But Mom!!! I wanted to hear the rest of the story!"

With Hermione half dead in the passengers seat we headed, I promised Rose that Hermione would pick up where I left off tomorrow night. She seemed satisfiyed enough as she drifted off to sleep.

I returned to my bedroom to see Hermione the love of my life, fast asleep. She must have been awfully tired, cause it was only 9.

As I stared at Hermione, I couldn't help but think of the first thing I said to her after she said she had thought about me all year.

_"Good that means I wasn't the only one then."_

The blush on her face was priceless.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thats the end of Chapter four. I hope everyone likes it, its a bit longer to make up for the long delay. I promise not to take more then teo weeks to update this time around. Please review, and tell me what you think!!! And thank you for the support for all those that have reviewed for this story. Until next time.


	5. The Childish Accident

AN: Hey this is chapter 5 of the story. This is picking up with Hermione point of view. She will be telling the story of the second year with Ginny. No feelings of love right now, just a mini crush both are clueless about.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the long events of yesterday my body is still sore this morning. I usually don't go to sleep so early, but the whole episode with Ron and Harry would drain anyone. I kind of feel bad for leaving Ginny high and dry last night, but with the way she was cuddled up to me right now shows me she didn't mind.

As I moved to stretch my aching body, I felt Gin slowly begin to wake. I looked over to see her eyes fluttering open revealing her beautiful blue eyes. With her hair fanned out everywhere, and the sun shining down on her, she looked like an angel.

Thinking back it reminds me of something that happened during second year. I just can't seem to grasp the memory.

I completely lost the thought when Ginny slowly crawled up to me, and kissed my lips with a soft, but firm passion.

"I like waking up like that." The smile on Ginny's face warmed my heart.

"And why is that Gin?"

"Cause even at 8am I can tap that.."

"MOM!!!"

And that was how Rose ruined a perfectly good way for me to make up last night to Ginny.

Ginny gave a very sad smile as she got up to see what Rose wanted.

So here I lay as Ginny and Rose did god knows what. So I grabbed the closet book to me, and became absorbed in it.

I don't know how long it had been since Ginny left, but I heard the door softly shut to my right. I decided to have a little fun with Ginny.

I felt the bed bend under Ginny's weight, and I felt Ginny's breathe on my neck, sending chlls up my spine.

But I continued to look at the book in front of me. Even if I stopped reading its contents a long time ago, I loved messing with Gin too much to ive in so easily. I couldn't help the smile on my face when Ginny relieved me of my book, but I quickly wiped it off when she turned me to look at her.

We continued to stare at one another for a little while, until I could practically see Ginny's patience thinning.

Her eyes became a dark blue, and a frown graced her beautiful face. It was just so cute.

I leaned over and claimed her lips. My heart swelled with joy, and we both couldn't contain our smiles as we parted. I traced patterns on her cheek with a finger, and her smile grew. She let a small giggle escape her sweet lips when I kissed her tenderly. I was such a beautiful moment until...

"HEY!!! I told you guys to keep that to yourself!!"

Rose acts like Ginny so much sometimes, she would do the same thing when she was younger to couples in the hallway at hoqwarts. Looks like its coming back to haunt her now.

"Rose dear, but this is** our** room, you came in here."

"But mom had me get cookies, and milk for everyone so you can pick up on the story."

And sure enough, there were no cookies or milk in her hands? Me, and Gin just looked at her empty hands puzzled, and then Ginny voiced the question on our minds.

"Um Rose what happened to the cookies, and milk?" At the question Rose got the sheepish look on her face, and shyly played with the hem of her shirt.

"Well I got kinda hungry, and the cookies and milk didn't make it."

The blush on her face would make Ron proud. I never seen a blush so red.

Ginny just laughed whole heartedly, and went off to get us some snacks. I ushered Rose over, and pulled her into my lap, hugging her tightly.

"Mommy can you tell the story now?"

"Well I suppose its not like your mom hasn't heard it before."

"YEAH! So where are you starting off?"

"I guess when Ginny started her first year of Hogwarts.."

"Uhh why are you guys talking about the boring stuff? Why can't we get to the part where you both fell hopelessly in love." Rose had a dreamy smile on her face. Could she be thinking of someone?

"Why? Is there anyone you want to relate our story to?"

"WHAT?!? NO!!! I just thing its romantic."

Again there goes that infamous blush, I won't question her now, but I will in time.

"Well you need the boring stuff to build up the good stuff in a story, and story is about to get alittle bit more interesting."

Now that made her pay attention.

"It started with the train ride to Hogwarts..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I sat on the train waiting for any sign of Ron or Harry. I didn't see them at the station, and when I questioned she had no idea where they are, she saw them before they entered, but after that she didn't know where they went. So with the hope that they just got on the train early, I sat in a compartment waiting for them.

No such luck.

I was sitting there for a good thirty minutes alone, and still they were no shows. When suddenly the compartment opened to reveal a different Weasley; standing shyly with her flaming red hair framing her face beautifully.

She stood at the door for a long while, with her head down, and a pretty blush upon her face.

I guess she was waiting to be invited in, that was very thoughtful of her.

"You can come in and sit down if you want."

I saw her hesitantance, so I tried persuading her more with a request, and a smile.

"I would really like the company Ginny." I gave my best smile with my words, hoping she would join me, because I was really getting lonely.

She gave a nod, and sat across from me.

We sat quietly for a little, until I decided to start up a conversation.

"This is your first year at Hogwarts isn't it?"

She gave a shy nod.

"Are you excited?"

"I'm kind of scared actually."

"Of what Ginny?"

"Well I don't get at so much , and I'm really shy. I don't think I'll make any friends at school."

The sad tone of her voice tugged at my heart for reasons I did not know.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll be your friend if you want."

She shyly looked up at me, I could see that she questioned my statement. I couldn't blame, she was a first year, and I a second. We wouldn't be able to hang out much, we didn't have the same classes, and we didn't share the same dorms. But I'm Hermione Granger, and when I make a decision I stick to it, and I decided I want to be there for Ginny.

"I know we're in different years, but I swear I'll make time for us to hang out! I'll even help you with your work whenever you need it. We could do a lot of things together! I'll give you a inside tour of the school, and…"

I must have been babbling, because I heard her giggle at my antics. And even though I was embarrassed I was happy that I got her to laugh, and smile. It was such a beautiful laugh to.

"I believe you Hermione, I would be more then happy to be your friend Hermione."

There goes her smile; I saw it before when we first met at the Burrow, but I still was awed by it. Unlike the smile of others hers was genuine. It was shy, and sweet. As pure as the first winter's snow, but as nice as summer, it invokes a warm feeling inside of you.

After that, we spent the rest of the trip talking about anything, and everything. At some point though Ginny thought she saw her parent's car, but when I tried to see, nothing was there. We just dismissed it, and kept on with our conversation.

When the station got to Hogwarts Ginny had to go with the the other first years. I suddenly had a feeling of emptiness come over me when she walked off. I tried to brush it off as best as I could, as I was lead to the great hall.

We sat patiently as Dumbledore gave his speech, and then the big event came.

The first years were put into houses.

I was praying silently that Ginny was in my house.

If she was we could really hang out like I had promised, and maybe we could sneak out to the lake. She had said she wanted to check it out, because she heard the lake was beautiful.

"Ginny Weasley!"

And there she goes, shyly walking up to the sorting hat.

It was a very agonizing couple of mintues as the entire hall waited for her to be sorted. Then the hat had decided.

"GRIFFINDOR!!!"

I was the first to spring up out of my seat, and start clapping. I jumped her when she got to the table, with a huge hug.

When I looked at Ginny, her she was as red as scarlet, and for a mintue I thought she didn't feel well.

"I.. can't.. bre..th..e Herm..ione.."

I let go as fast as lightning when I finally caught what she was saying. I was so embarrassed. To try to make it up to her I offered to sow her the dorms, but because I was still blushing, it cam out as a stuttered jumble, and me pulling her to the dorms.

The entire trip there I kept apologizing, and once we reached the door I suppose Gin had enough, because she gave me a look that said stop.

"Password?"

"Grimblebird."

"You may enter."

We stepped through, and I don't know how, but Ginny somehow tripped, and in my haste to catch her to we fell in a pile on the floor. The worst part was WE HAD ACCIDENTLY KISSED! Her small lips were on mine, with her pretty blue eyes just as big as mine. We didn't immediantly part like most people would, her eyes just stared into mine. I was lost in whatever the feeling was, and we slowly parted; almost like we were charishing the moment .

Then it was over.

I had moved to the couch, and she was against the door. We just conrinued to stare, memorized by what had just occured, and at the same time confused by it.

Then the rest of our classmated started to come in, and we got up and stared, trying to figure out what to do.

"So.. I still haven't seen my dorm."

And with that small sentence we had made a agreement to continue like nothing happened.

It wasn't like it was on purpose or anything, it was a mistake. Just a accidental kiss between friends, it meant nothing. We can do like all kids do, and forget it.

But I wanted it in my mind for some reason, and as I looked at her now, I saw her smile, and she wasn't even smiling. I saw her kindness, and she was yelling at a door right now, because it wouldn't open. I saw a woman that hadn't even grown up yet. I saw many things, and I don't know why.

I did what most kids do, I pretended that I didn't see it, and pushed it to the back of my mind, and continued to show her around.

I hope I can forget all this by the end of the year.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I finished the story, I looked over and saw Rose half asleep.

Ginny was chewing on piece of chocolate as she played with Rose's hair. It was a kodak moment.

"I think you should take Rose to bedm Gin."

Rose didn't refuse as she was lefted up, and carried off to bed.

I thought of the story I had just told, and as Ginny kissed my lips, and pinned me to our bed. I was glad I grew out of hildish thing, and accepted that Ginny was and will always be the one.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for all those that have been reading, and please review and tell me what you think. I hope everyone likes the fact that its alittle bit longer this time around. I've been keeping up with writing the story, even though I've had test all this week, and I'm trying to build back up a relationship. So yeah, but I'm gonna keep the story up.

Well till next update.


	6. How I think of the Lioness

AN:/ This is chapter six of the story Love with Hermione. I hope everyone liked the last chapter. And I promise that the story will be getting more interesting, because I'm skipping the third year and going into the forth next chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here I am, its been about two weeks since Rose has asked either me or Hermione to tell her a story.

I heard from Ron that our little Rose had a crush.

We didn't know who this person might be, and she gave no clue that she had an interest in anyone.

**I **want to know who this mystery love is!

So that is why I am hiding behind a bush, following Rose around during the day. Hermione is disguised as a dog walker. Don't ask me how I conviced Hermione to invade our daughters privacy, but just know it involves **alot** of late nights.

So here I was a woman in her mid twenties stalking my six year old daughter.

Can anyone else see how sad this is?

OH look she is heading over to some boy, and they are talking! ..... Okay I'll feel childish for my actions later, but right now I feel proud of them.

I couldn't catch much of what they were saying, but I did see that was blushing as Rose told the boy something.

I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to my bonding with Hermione in my first year.

When I looked at Rose I saw me when I was younger shy, and pinning over a beautiful girl.

But when I saw that boy, I couldn't see Hermione, he just seemed more like the brother in Rose's life.

But that had to be him otherwise she wouldn't be blushing like mad.

Then suddenly a young girl with long black silky hair came walking over to Rose. She smiled and Rose instantly got ten shades darker.

The girl thought Rose had caught a fever with how red she got, and Rose stumbled over her words trying to ease the girl's concern.

.... OH MY GOD ROSE LIKED THE BLACK HAIRED GIRL!!

It all made since she wasn't her love to that boy, she was trusting her secret to that boy!

When I took a closer look at the young girl I could see she had stunning green eyes, an adorable smile that just made you say Awww, and a sweet smile.

I thought the girl was nice, but I won't let my little girl get with just anyone with a pretty face.

I was just about to head over to Rose, when Hermione came out of nowhere, and dragged me in the opposite direction!!

She was mumbling something about destroying our daughter's love life when she forced me into the car, and drove us home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So here we have at home for about two hours, and Hermione still hasn't stopped lecturing me about messing with our daughter.

Eventually I conviced her with the best puppy dog look I could muster to go easy on me. It ended with a stern warning, and a sweet kiss. Just like I like it ... confusing as hell.

Well after a much needed cup of coffee I stepped by the window only to see Rose with that black haired girl.

I looked as if they had just arrived at the door, and Rose was stalling the undeniable departure.

The black haired girl seemed just as desperate to keep in Rose's company, but she wasn't as obivous as Rose who was beat red, and talking a mile a minute.

They hugged, and parted whispering promises for tomorrow.

Rose stepped into the house with sad look upon her face, and then nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me.

"MOM! What has mommy told you about sneaking up on people?!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you, you were just to caught up in your friend who just left."

She tried to deny it, but her constant stuttering gave her away easily.

"Do you like that girl Rose?"

She stared at me shyly, her hazel eyes shining at just the thought of the black haired girl. Just the thought of my little girl finding happiness brought a joy like no other in me.

"Come here Rose, let me tell you how I first realized that Hermione would be more then a friend to me."

She followed me eagerly as I lead her into her bedroom. I sat down, and she crawled into her sheets waiting for me to start the story.

"During my first year I sadly fell into Tom Riddle's grasp when I obtained his diary...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hermione have you seen my sister?"

I heard them from the back of the statue I was hiding behind, I didn't want them to find me. Tom wanted me to do something for him, and I couldn't have those two getting me caught before I even found out what it was.

"No Ron, is something the matter?"

"Not really its just that she has been acting weird for the past month now, and I was worried."

Tom whispered the pain I tried to hide, and he was right Ron didn't even care to start to worry about me until now.

"Ron maybe if you had spent more time with your sister maybe she wouldn't be avoiding everyone. Hell I've been trying to talk to her for the past two months!! I can't believe it took you this long to worry!"

I could see the downcast look on Ron's face, and I felt something stir inside of me. The way Hermione looked right now I could tell she was beyond worried, and it made me feel guilty.

But I had to go Tom asked me to do him a favor, and I can't break a promise to my only friend.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't believe what I had done. Before me stood a giant snake, bigger then any I've seen before. I just witnessed it do something to Colins.

I was scared, Colins was frozen solid with his camera in between his hands. I went to check on him, and he still had a pulse.

Then the snake turned on me.

It hissed in a sickening way, and slowly opened its eyes.

Tom yelled for me to look away, but I couldn't... I was frozen.

And right before it laid its eyes on me I felt someone tackle me to the ground.

Next thing I know I see brown hair curly hair, and brown eyes.

"Ginny!! What are you doing here so late!!" It was Hermione.

We heard the snake move, she pulled me up and took off down the hall. We ran for what felt like hours, and then I somehow tripped and fell.

Hermione went to help me up, but then I heard the snake behind me. She yanked me up, and pushed me against a mirror a mirror to get me out of the snake's eye sight. My face was pressed against the mirror . Tom called the snake back, and I felt my body relax.

But Hermione was still pressed up against me, my face was scarlet red. I moved from the mirror, and she fell straight to the floor.

I turned to see that she was frozen just like Colins. I felt the tears fall as I crawled over to her stiff body.

Pleading to Merlin that she was okay, and that I didn't lose her. I was about to take her to the hospital wing when Tom started chanting something.

I felt light-headed, then everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up I don't know how long later to see Tom facing Harry, I don't know what was being said, but Harry was getting more upset with every word that Tom said. I lost sense of my surroundiings for a good hour.

When I opened my eyes I saw Harry in front of me smiling. I had liked him for the longest, but I didn't get the warm feeling I expected when I looked at him.

I smiled back nonetheless to him I was okay. We headed out the chambers together, and was greeted by Ron's smiling face at the exit, but his face quickly went pale, and his smile vanished when he looked down. Everyone looked shocked as they looked at me.

Then I looked down to see I was bleeding like crazy. I felt my body give out, and things went black again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The light was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.

My body felt weak, and my throat was dry.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was 3am. Then I looked at the figure at my bedside.

Hair all over the place, and a sad expression on her sleeping form.

Hermione still looked like a cute kitty.

I sat up, and my body let out a cry of pain. The hiss I let slip must have alerted Hermione, cause she shot straight up eying her surroundings.

Then she turned her eyes to me, I felt something I just couldn't place it. She smiled, and engulfed me with a hug.

It felt firm, and strong... But at the same time it felt soft, and gentle.

I felt protected.

As she pulled back she giggled at me. Then she went into Hermione mode, and told me if I ever scared her like that again I'd never remember what sunlight looked like.

Then she hugged me again, smiling like crazy.

She was such a strange person...

"As long as you promise to never leave me alone again."

She looked up at me when I said that, and nodded her head with determination in her eyes.

I don't know why it didn't happen with Harry, but I felt butterflies in my stomach as Hermione fell asleep in my arms.

.....

H mm I just must be extremely hungry.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom so your telling me you put all that clear evidence of you liking Hermione, on **hunger**?!?!"

"Ha ha well I was young, and yeah."

Before Rose could complain more her eyes started to drop signaling she was tired. I walked to the door ready to return to my waiting lover, when a thought came to mind.

"Rose?"

"Yes mom?"

"What is that girl's name?"

Sure enough she was scarlet again as she answered.

"Lionne Noir."

Unique, and it was kinda pretty.

"Where did her parents get the idea for that name?"

"She said her parents named her that because it means Black Lioness if you put her last name first."

That was a surprise her name was the nickname I gave Hermione in school.

I left Rose to sleep, and crawled into bed with Hermione. Apparently she wasn't letting me get sleep anytime soon, as she lifted me up , and pressed me against the wall of our bedroom.

It was gonna be a long night.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I hope everyone likes the chapter, and I know I changed some things that happened in the story, but it tied the whole plot together. And the Rose bit, well she had to have a love interest, and I haven't decided if I want her to get with Lionne or not. Review and tell me what you think I should do, and lastly if you want a better description of the girl look up on photobucket Olivia Wilde. Find a picture of her with black hair, and that was the inspiration of Lionne. Until next time!!

**Please review!!!**


	7. Black Haired Beauty and Other love

AN: I'm back sorry for the long wait, but this is chapter 7 and I believe that it is Hermione's turn to tell the story, so I hope you enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up bright and early that morning.

I stood up, and got all of the aches in my body from last night.

Last night.

I looked down to see my red headed angel fast asleep, I guess I wore her out.

The smile graced my face as I walked about as I thought of last night. Hearing her cries never gets old.

I can't believe sometimes that its been a good ten years since I first laid eyes on Ginny.

Now we have a beautiful daughter, that is the pride of my life.

Good thing Rose won't be growing up anytime soon, I don't thing I can deal with hormone driven boys, and teenage rebellion just yet.

"Dear Diary, I don't know what this feeling is, but I really like this person."

Oh my god I spoke too soon.

I pressed against Rose's door, listening to her as she wrote in her diary. She apparently had a childhood crush already, but who could it be. Maybe I should have been with Ginny when she was spying on Rose. I sat at the door, listening to every word. She is just about to say who it is!

Their name is...

"What are you doing?"

Ginny! I quickly pushed her to the ground, and covered her mouth hoping Rose hadn't heard us. I strained my ears to listen in, and heard her putting away her diary.

"Dammit Gin."

"Weren't you the one that said spying on her daughter was wrong, when I did it?"

She looked at me questionly, and all I could do was turn beet red in embarrassment. I felt kinda bad about it now that I thought of what I was doing.

"And besides I already know who Rose likes." There goes that Ginny smirk, if anyone could rival one Draco Malfoy in a smirking contest it was my lovely Ginny.

"Well who is it?"

"Do you really think I'm going to just tell you love?"

I should've known Gin would use this as an advantage over me.

"Why not?!"

"Cause its much funner this way, plus why would I tell you with no questions asked?"

"Cause I'm your ever loving wife, that will make you sleep in the couch if you don't"

"That's okay the new couch is nice."

So with a smirk, and playful wink in my direction she headed off to get comfortable on the couch. Well that was unexpected, frankly I didn't want her to sleep on the couch. I think my threat does more harm to me then her.

So with that I spent a majority of the day trying to figure out who Rose's love interest is. I haven't met any of her friends really, so I have no idea who she is close to or how close she is to them. Only ones I know are that boy named Jimmy, and his little sister Rebbecca, but Jimmy did say one day last week that Rose had a crush on one of his friends... but which one of them was it again... um mm.... DAMN!! I can't remember for the life of me.

Plan B.

I go to the cause of the problem. Rose.

On my way to question Rose about her love life, I passed by Ginny who was having a giggle fit about my antics.

"I see the great Hermione Weasley-Granger has been reduced to poking in her daughter's love life."

"For your information Ginvera Molly Granger- Weasley, I have ever right to be concerned about who my daughter dates! I don't want her to be runnong around with anyone that could hurt her feeling possibly! Why would I stand by and let some ... some **person **became such a huge part of my daughter's life, and I haven't even MET THEM YET!?!?!"

By now I was leering over my poor wife, I could she her trying to talk her way out of the situation, but I was having too much fun letting out all my frustrations.

"But Hermione I was only messing with you, you don't have to take it so seriously."

I finally saw that I had her pinned to the couch, and she was shaking in fear, even though I'd never hurt her. I was adorable how she was whining right now, I never could resist cute, and adorable.

Never could resist Ginny.

I laughed at her shocked face when I simply kissed sweet lips softly, instead of yelling again.

"Gin.."

She looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers, and I melted for her.

"Your lucky your so damn cute."

She just smiled, and sadi something about how I loved every bit of it, and then we kissed.

Kissing Ginny was such a beautiful experience, it took my soul, and touched it in every loving way. Driving my mind to only want more, my body always seemed to get away from me when we kissed. She pulled away and attached her sweet lips to sensitive spot on my neck, the gasp that escaped my lips was sure to be followed by many more, by the direction her hands where heading. Her soft touches excited my exposed skin, and as she slowly shed me of my clothing I could already tell how this was going to go. Just as her hands begam to touch my breast that had become hard to her advances on my body, our sweet innocent daughter came, and caught us.

"OH MY GOD!! MOM! MOMMY!!! What in the world are you doing?!?!"

We both only laughed at our poor daughter, and thats when I noticed her little friend next to her.

I quickly pushed Ginny away from me, and fixed myself, too bad for Ginny me pushing her resulted in her falling to the floor.

"Poor mom."

"Does this always happen Rose?

I turned my attention to Rose's guest. She was actually a lovely girl, black hair that flowed passed her shoulders, emerald eyes that seemed to shine with a light of their own. She was slightly shorter then Rose, and seemed to be trying to impress us. She stood up straight, hands behind her back, and smiling politely.

"And who is your friend Rose?"

At the mere mention of the girl, Rose turned alittle red in the face, and introduced her to us, stuttering all the while. It was beyond clear that she harbored some feeling for the girl beside her, but they weren't strong just yet, but it was beyond cute to see Rose like this. I appartly wasn't the only one, because her friend looked at her.

"Mommy whats wrong?"

I must have been so startled that I jumped back.

"Nothing dear, go ahead and introduce us to your friend."

"Well this is Lionne Noir, she is my friend from the playground. She is a witch too!"

Hmm interesting.

"Nice to meet you Lionne."

She bowed slightly,and returned my greeting. She was really a very well mannered girl.

"The pleasure is all mine ."

That is strange she has french accent, but speaks perfect English.

"Where you born in England Lionne?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, but I once lived in France til my papa moved out here for a job at the Ministry."

That is when Ginny joined the conversation.

"Wait your French?!?!"

Leave it up to Ginny to have a Ron moment.

"Of course dear, her name is French."

"Well yeah Rose told her name meant Black Lion, but I didn't know it was french. She doesn't even look French for Christs sake"

"Well that because I come from a long line of Englishmen until about two decades aog, when my great grandparents moved to France, my Grandpa married a french woman, and so did my father. I just look English because I take from my father's side of the family more."

"That is very interesting Rose, may I ask how long have you've know you were a witch?"

"Well I'm a pure blood Veela, so I was informed since birth to protect myself in the future."

I think Ginny was as shocked as I was, a full blooded Veela, it wasn't common for there to be any, and how could she be, usually Veelas don't live on the surface, and differently don't attend school.

"How can that be?"

"Its simple really my mother and father jsut so happened to be both half breeds, and I was born as a pure blood, but since I was still born from half Veelas, I can control my lure, and I don't have the curses most Veela do."

Again very interesting.

"Lionne can I speak to you for a minute."

"Of course ."

As we walked to the porch outside I heard Ginny teasing Rose about having such a cute friend, and knowing Rose she was jsut about to faint from the embarrassment.

As we arrived outside, I instructed Lionne to sit across from me.

"Lionne your in love with my daughter aren't you?"

She seemed mildly shocked, before she quickly regained her senses.

"What makes you say that ?"

"Well from what I know from Veelas they can only have one love, and they can immediately tell when they meet that person, no matter how young they are. I can tell you have feeling for my daughter by the way you look at her. I also know that the surrounding iris of a Veelas eyes change colors displaying their emotions, and earlier your eyes turned a light pink color."

The girl was blushing alittle bit, but made no move to deny my accusations.

"When a Veela's iris turns a shade pink it means love, and you are right I do have strong feeling for Rose, but I promise you I have no plans to move forward with these feeling just yet, I'm waiting til I grow old enough to fully understand these feeling inside of me."

"I understand, its a sad thing when a Veela loses the one she loves."

I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I remembered how I broke the heart of a very lovely Veela.

" are you.."

"I'm fine Lionne. Let me tell you a story."

"A story?"

"Yes a story from my forth year when I met a beautiful girl from France. Please learn from this story I don't wasnt you to be broken like she was. It started on the train to Hogwarts that year..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny is being such a insufferable prick right now!

I really don't know what happened, one minute we were just talking we always do, and suddenly she snapped the moment I brought up Ron, I don't get why she was so upset about me bringing up her brother. It wasn't like I talked about him often, and she knew I liked I was trying to find out how to get closer to him. I don't get what the big problem is.

I even remember the conversation word for word, and I still can't see what went wrong.

_" Hermione you excited for the year?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm really looking forward to the Hogsmade trip this year. Ron promised me he'd bye me some sugar quills."_

_"For Christ's sake Hermione why are you even talking to that git, he just made you cry last night!"_

_"Ginny its fine besides it was nothing."_

_"Nothing! NOTHING!! I don't think nothing is the right word when you come running into my room, balling your eyes out."_

_"Ginny its your brother, you know how he gets, plus he promised to make it up to me with sugar quills."_

_She suddenly stood up, and slammed her hand against the compartment wall._

_"I don't care if he promised the world! He has no right to make fun of you like he did! Of all the never of the git! Hermione he called you a bookworm, and burned your favorite book in front of your face!"_

_"Ginny you know it was accident. he was just playing, and then burned it by mistake."_

_It looked like she was only getting angrier the more I defended Ron. _

_"Forget it! If you want to be the fool, and forgive the git **FINE**!! Don't look for me when he leaves you in tears again!"_

_And then he walked right out of the compartment, and slammed the door hard behind her._

That was a good hour ago.

Ron and Harry had come in and gave me company, but they soon found that I wasn't in the greatest of moods. Ginny had got me ruffled that the mere mention of her name set me off. Sadly Harry had to be on the receiving end of that.

Damn that Ginny, I don't why she was effecting me so badly, but she was. She was so lucky that I was crushing on her right now. It was so crazy that just last year, I was finally admitted I was falling for her. During summer I couldn't leave her alone, and now I wanted to pound her beautiful face in. Then I got the sudden urge to give her a piece of my mind!

I stood up, and exited the compartment, and made my way through the train. I ignored both Harry and Ron as they tried to yell for me. I was just about to bust into the compartment I saw Ginny go into, when a tall figure clad in all blue blocked my path.

She was a gorgeous blond with long silky hair pulled back into a ponytail, she had icey blue eyes that quickyl caught my attention, but what really caught my attention is how part of the iris turned pink alittle, but then quickly turned blue again.

Stunning was the word for her. I stepped back to get a closer look at the only thinkn saving Ginny's life right now.

Tall, slender, and very pretty. But my mind instantly went to a fiery red-head that was much more breathe taking then the girl before me.

"Bonjour Miss."

"Hi, not to be rude, but I'm kind of in a hurry."

I slid passed her in hopes of getting to Ginny while I was still angry, but she caught my wrist just before I could get far.

"What iz 'our name Mademoiselle?"

I wanted to just brush her off, but something about the way she was looking at me kept me still. The want, and hope shinning through her eyes. They reminded me of Ginny in so many ways.

"My name is Hermione."

"Does zhat come 'ith a last name?"

"Well aren't you the funny one."

I turned to fully face her, no longer looking to escape.

"Its Granger. My name is Hermione Granger, and yours?"

"Fleur Delacour."

Little know that I was setting up a chain of events that wouldn't end well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Okay a cliff hanger, and yes I'm having Fleur in the story, don't ask anything about the plot, but I can tell you now Ginny wasn't the only love in Hermione's life. Since the stories are based off the life me and my wifey I ahd to put in someone that was in her life that I don't like to much. And I will portray how I felt during the time through Ginny. Please review, and tell me what your think, cause I think this one story will be like two or three chapters alone. Haha I saw some errors in the story so I changed them so sorry for those that read this before.


	8. Love's moods

AN: This is chapter eight, and this is continuing Hermione's story, and is still from Hermione's perspective. I hope everyone likes it and where I'm going with the story. There is a flash back, and its all in itallic.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was drawn by this mysterious girl named Fleur, and I didn't know why.

But even if she caught my attention she could never be Ginny.

"Hermione can I talk to you?"

Speaking of the redhead I was still mad at.

"Why should I even give you the time of day Ginerva Weasley?!"

"Come on Hermione

People from different compartments had started to look our way, because of how loud I was yelling. I wanted to feel bad when Ginny started to look scared, and I wanted to lower my voice and speak to her alone. But I just cou;dn't seem to do it no matter how much my heart ached as I glared down at her.

I was angry at her.

For yelling at me, for trying to boss me around!

For being the object of my affections, for being so damn perfect.

For not noticing my feelings.

"No I will not calm **down **Ginny! You had no right to talk to me like that today."

"Hermione I was just being helpful!"

"Yelling and calling my names isn't being helpful Ginny!"

"Look I'm sorry okay, can we please talk."

"No Ginny I'm done talking with you."

I tried stoming off but she caught me by the arm. I almost lost my edge when I looked into her beautiful eyes, but I couldn't give in. I had to get over her.

"Ginny I said no."

"But Hermione.."

Suddenly I was flush against someone, and I coudn't see. I was kinds off guard, part of me was hoping that it was Ginny, but this person smiled like flowers and sugar, and suprisingly I liked it.

"I belieze that 'he said no."

I was in the arms of that mysterious girl Fleur, and from the corner of my eyes I could see that she was pissing Ginny off.

"Who are you?"

"That does not concern th' likez of ou."

Ginny was turning a shade of purple as she glared at Fleur.

"Let Hermione go."

"Non."

"I said NOW!"

I couldn't stop my heart from beating inside my chest, could it be that she...

"Like hell I'm letting you touch my friend Delacour!"

Wait what?! They know it each?

"What is it Gin? Afraid I'll steal this beautiful creature from you?"

"As if, I just don't want your evil hands on her!"

Well there goes my hopes.

"So I'm evil just cause I like your friend?"

"No your evil cause your Fleur!"

I had enough. obvisously Ginny only was getting angry because she didn't like this Fleur character, and it had nothing to do with me.

"Ginny stop, we're done talking."

"Hermione please wait."

I turned from her quickly, heading off down to an empty compartment, dragging Fleur along. I quickly shut and locked the door behind us. I paced around trying to calm myself down. then I sat down with a huff.

"Are ou' alrightz?"

"I'm just fine thank you."

I don't know why I was snapping at the girl before me, and I instantly felt bad for it. She was after all going along with all of this.

"Well whatzeer sh' did, sh' isnz worth your time."

"And what makes you say that.. um Fleur Delacour correct?"

"Absolutlez Mademoiselle, and I say thiz because a beautiful womanz such as yoursel' shouldn't put wit' such treatment."

Apparently I have chosen a charmer to be my savior from Ginny, a lovely charmer to be exact. But even with her charms my attraction towards her was platanic, even though moving on from Ginny is the perfect idea.

"Is that so? How would say I should be treated Mrs. Delacour?"

"Wit' thy upmozt care Mademosielle."

She flashed me with an award winning smile, and I knew that if I had been anyone else I would be sqealing like a school girl right now.

But I was Hermione Granger.

"Well we will see. Why don't you try to prove that Mrs. Delacour."

'I would perfer you'd calle' me Fleur."

"I would perfer to not. Do you accept my challege or not?"

This would be the perfect way to distract myself from Ginny, and if I'm lucky this may even get Ginny railed up. Maybe then she would try to respect me more, whether her actions were out of concern or not.

"I accepzt."

She moved to kiss my hand, but I easily passed her and headed to the door.

"Wait! I thougtz ou' wanted me to prove mysel'?"

"Ido."

I turned to give her a sly smile as I stood by the door.

"You must earn my affections Mrs. Delacour, and you will soon see I am not so easily won over."

I continued my walk out the door leaving a stunned woman in my wake, and then I easily slipped the compartment where my best mates where located with a smile adoring my face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been an eventful day since I challeged one Fleur Delacour to gain my affections, and she hasn't made a big move yet.

But she was planning.

Harry had told me of how him and Ron had felt like they where being watched all day, and I myself noticed that my actions were being observed.

To be honest I was alittle anious to see what she would come up unlike a certain red head who has yet to try anything.

Eariler in the day, Ginny didn't even left a finger to try to work things out with me, if I brushed her off all **she** would do was huff and storm. She makes it unbearably easy to stay mad at her! Then the feast rolled around, during the opening annocencements I was pointingly ignoring her, and she pretended like she didn't care! It was so annoying, I thought I'd never get a reaction out of her.

Then Fleur came over to over table asking for something.

_"Mademosielle Granger what a pleasure to see your wonderful face."_

_I was about to tell Fleur not to flirt with me infront of the whole school, but then I saw Ginny's reaction. She was positively fuming at the mouth. The very thought that Fleur was hitting on me must be boiling her blood, and since I thought an angry Ginny was cute._

_I flirted back with a very charming Fleur._

_"As it is to see yours Fleur."_

_I didn't know and didn't care if she was surprised by me flirting back, but if she was she covered it up will._

_"Iz it saf' to assume that ur' happy to zee me?"_

_Ginny was positively fuming at her side of the table, it was just too much fun._

_Surprisingly a part of me was enjoying my actions with Fluer and it had nothing to do with Ginny, and everything to do with the way Fleur was smiling at me right now._

_"Perhaps Ms. Delacour, but I think you better head back to your table, you're friends are waiting."_

_And when Fleur took a glance at the Ravenclaw table, sure enough her friends were staaring this way patiently waiting for Fleur's return. But Fleur only turned to face me again, and sat right next to me._

_Rather close might I add, and Ginny was close to being livid in her seat at the table. Harry, and Ron were trying their hardest to understand what was wrong with Ginny all of a sudden, but a slight look in her direction caused chaos. But ignoring her I turned my attention back to lovely girl before me._

_"And what may I ask, are you doing Ms. Delacour?"_

_"Sitting next to a beautiful woman."_

_"Tell you what you can go back to your friends now, but you must entertain me on the next Hogsmade trip coming up. Deal?"_

_"Don't see why notz."_

_She walked gracefully back to her table, and tossed me a wink and a smile before she returned to her friends._

_"Wow Mione' looks like you got an admirer in Fleur." Harry quirped after a good minute. Him and Ron had known about my interest in the female population for quite sometime now. But Harry loved Ginny with all of his heart. If he knew of my feeling towards her I was positive he wouldn't be taking it quite as well as this._

_"It seems so Harry."_

_"Well I think your stupid." Came the snarl from one certain redheaded vixen._

_And of course Ginny had something negative to say._

_"I didn't ask for your opinion Gin."_

_"Well I'm giving it, I can't believe your even talking to that that** thing**!" By now Ginny was drawing some attention to us._

_"I don't know what your problem is with Fleur, but its none of your business who I talk to!"_

_Ginny slammed her hand down on the table knocking down a couple of dishes in the process, she was scaring me but I didn't let it show. Even though she was shaking with rage, and there was no telling what she would do, I couldn't let this go._

_"Why are you so damn livid about me talking to Fleur! Why do you even care!?"_

_The question didn't faze her for a second, she stared at me with shining eyes, and a look full of rage._

_"Cause she's a fucking veela Hermione!They thrive off of the affections of others, Fleur will only use you!"_

_"So!?! What if I like Fleur? What if Fleur actually **likes** me?! What?! Do you think that no one could actually like me?! The bookworm!?!?! So she must be trying to use me!!"_

_"It has nothing to do with that!!"_

_"Then what they fuck is it Ginny!!!"_

_The entire Hall was watching us fight, and scream at each other. Harry was trying to calm me down, and Ron was desperately trying to get his sister away from the situation, earning a couple of briuses in the process. We stared each other down, her wild and shaking, and me more then likely looking the same._

_But I was crying, the fact that Ginny was ridiculing me judgement in character was a painful thing for me. And she saw the tears, and she heard my voice crack with every word I said, and we both knew she was feeling bad. From the way her gaze softened to the way she let a small tear fall from her eyes._

_But Ginny being the stubborn git that she was, wouldn't back down. And neither would I._

_"Well Ginny?! Answer me!!"_

_"Its because your my friend Mione'! Its becase I care about you!! I know Fleur may not be a bad person, and maybe I'm reading too much into her heritage, but I won't risk you getting hurt!"_

_Well that shut me up, so there I stood staring at Ginny with awe written all over your face._

_"Your my friend Hermione! I love you, your my friend and I love you."_

_She turned, and locked eyes with a furious Fleur, and glared straight at her._

_"And I won't let the likes of anyone hurt you."_

_She brushed off Ron, and headed straight through the exit. Not hearing my cries for her to comeback, and ignoring Ron as he tried to caught up to her. She was gone, and I was left in the Great Hall looking like a fool._

_I was angry, and embarrassed. She stirred feeling inside of me that just shoulnd't be there._

_I gave Fleur a look, and motioned to the door. She followed me out the door, with tears streaming down my face, not wanting to face my depression alone._

After I walked off with Fleur we just talked, like me and Ginny usually do when I have a problem.

It was nice.

After it got late, she walked me back to my dorms, and the we went our seperate ways.

So now here I lay, thinking of how my day went. And yes I miss Ginny deary, but I refuse to let my heart win with its desires.

Then a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in." I shouted figuring it was either Ron or Harry checking up on me.

Then entered Ginny, hair down looking as gorgous as ever. The light from the candle was flickering across her features. Showing me exactly why I fell in love with her in the first place.

"Ginny look I don't feel like you yelling at me again."

"I didn't come to yell at you."

I stared her down for a few seconds, I saw her tired eyes, and the slack in her posture. It was obvious that she has been crying over this.

"Then what do you want Ginny?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, but I don't trust Fleur." She stared at me with no rage, and only care was in her eyes. But still this didn't make sense.

"Why it does't make.."

"Me and Fleur are friends Hermione."

That was a surprise, but it didn't make the situation any less confusing.

"If your friends why are you so against this?"

"You don't get Hermione! Fleur has always been alittle out there when it came to girls. SHe doesn't do relationships, and she only hurts the people she is with! I don't and won't let that happen to you."

"Ginny don't worry I can take care of myself, plus if Fleur does anything, I know you'll be right there to beat the living hell at her."

She stared at me blankly then bust out into a fit of laughter, me shortly joining her.

"So are we cool Mione' ?"

"More so then ever."

The smile that spread on her face was radiant, and it warmed my heart to see her smile like that again. She suddenly embraced me, and held me in a tight embrace. I knew I was blushing deeply, and tried to calm myself down.

But it didn't last long.

"I love you Hermione."

And with that she left me in my room to return to her own dorm. Standing there frozen in time, her words echoing througb my head.

_"I love you Hermione."_

If she only knew how much I loved her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god, thats beautiful! Unrequited love, and new opportunites. What happened next Mrs. Weasley?"

The girl was almost as Rose usually is when I tell her these stories.

"Well next.."

"Ginny came, and said its late, and Lionee needs to head on home."

Way for Ginny to ruin a perfectly good story.

"Ahh please Mrs. Weasley just alittle bit longer." And Lionee proceeded to give Ginny the puppy dog eyes, and I saw Ginny was fighting a losing battle, but she was right Lionee should be heading home, her parents might start to worry.

"Now now my wife is right, I'll pick up the story tomorrow."

Lionee seemed reluctent to go, but headed out the door neverless. with a smiling Rose right behind her.

"What did you say to our daughter? She looks alittle over excited."

Even if she tried to hide it, I saw the mischevious look flash across Ginny's face.

"Ginny what did you do?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ginerva Weasley! Tell what you.."

Before I could properly finish my threat she apperated(sp?) right in front of me.

I stood there in shock for a couple of seconds, then anger flooded me.

"GINNY!!!"

Even though I was yelling, there was a smile on my face. Yeah I'm crazy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I hope everyone is satisfied with this, I made it pretty long, and I hope that it makes a couple of my reader''s happy. Until next time.


	9. Love is a Crazy

AN: This chapter is in Ginny's perspective. And the next chapter will be also, I hope everyone likes the story so far, and if you don't like it drop a review, and tell me why. I like constructive criticism.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Its been about a week since I ran from Hermione that night, and I haver been avoiding her ever since. It wasn't as hard as one would think considering that she was avoiding telling me what her and Lionee were talking about. Despite me and Hermione running from each other like children, Rose and Lionee have been getting closer over the week. I saw Lionee more then I have been seeing Hermione lately, and trust me it was taking its toll on me.

I was missing her smile, her witty ways, the way she'd roll her eyes everytime she lectured me, and the sound of her voice when she told me she loved me.

Hermione, my sweet dear Hermione. I miss her badly I wish I could just go upstairs and hold her, but she was kinda giving me the silent treatment until I talked.

Then I saw her, walking down the stairs hair a bloody mess, with her favorite pair of night clothes on. Loose gray sweat pants, and a blue tank top that showed a little of her belly, making the mind wonder into umm sexual ideals.

"Gin eyes up, your starting to act like a teenage boy."

Her snide comments never seemed to stop effecting me, I still can't figure out for the life of me why I found her being bitchy, and bossy was attractive.

I looked up to see her fully dressed and heading out the door, the unfamiliar feeling of panic swept over me. I hadn't had this feeling in so long that it caught me off guard.

"Where are you going Mione?"

I rushed to her side, hoping I could convince her to stay, I didn't like the idea of her going out knowing we're fighting.

"Gin I'm going out."

Snide, and bitchy all at once, like always.

"Where exactly Mione?"

"Out."

"But Hermione.."

"Ginny how I am I going to say no to you if I'm in this house."

I know that I'm smart, and all but Hermione and her riddles can be alittle **too** much for me.

"Umm aren't you already saying no to me?"

Apparently I was wrong cause she swiftly pulled me into her arms, and kissed me senseless. Before I could caught my wild mind she had already pulled away, and was smiling at my expression.

"I meant saying no to the temptation of taking you Ginny."

And with a simple pop she was gone, and I was frustrated.

"I think your mom is whipped Rose."

Children, they say the most innocent things, and it makes you want to wring their, but literally.

"I am not whipped in any shape or form. I am a human being, and I have complete control of yourself." Was my response, as I huffed my way up to my bedroom.

But I still heard Rose, behind my door.

"Mom isn't whipped, thats just crazy love."

Even though Hermione wasn't there I was smiling like an idoit.

Damn her and her powers over me!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later...

Hermione finally got home, and went straight to me. I tried to be mad at her, because I had every right to, I had it all planned out. I was gonna act pissed off, and get her to apologize, and say sweet things to me to make me feel better. It was the perfect plan.

"Hermione I'm.."

And she kisses me, and I instinctively kiss her back, with just as much passion. Then she walks away with a smile on her face, as she ascends to our bedroom.

And I'm thinking to myself, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!! I am Ginvera Weasley! I do not give in easiy, I don't let people get away with pissing me off, and I don't let anyone even Hermione treat me like I'm whipped or something.

Then I saw her bush of brown hair pop out, and look at me suggestively.

"Aren't you gonna join me dear."

And as I ran up the stairs to a giggling Hermione, I learned that plans don't work with someone you love, and I'm okay with that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of hours of bedroom fun later...

"Mom?"

I awoke to see Rose's pretty face. Her big blues, head bowed with strands of red framing her face, and face scrunched up in thought. She looked so much like me sometimes its scary.

"Yeah Rose?"

"Can you finish telling me the story from yesturday? The one about Mommy, and Auntie Fleur."

Uhh even the woman's name makes my blood boil. I swear she only married Bill to stay close to Hermione. She claims that she loves my brother, but no one falls in and out of love **that **fast! I'd have to be an idoit to trust that woman.

"Oh yes how your aunt was making the moves on your mommy."

"I actually think that Auntie Fleur was being sweet."

I think my glare kinda scared her, with how pale her skin just went.

"Why in the world would you say that?"

Nervous twichting, and blush out of this world, yeah she got that from me.

"Well its just an observation, she was there for mommy when you were being a git."

"Are you really taking her side Rose?"

The fiery eyes, and the scowl across her face, totally Hermione.

"I'm not I'm just saying! You don't need to fuss at me, because of your childish actions with mommy in the past. I'm not taking Fleur's side, I'm just saying that she was really nice for being there for mommy, when you weren't."

Tongue like a razor, again Hermione all the way, and what makes this more ironic is the fact that Hermione told me the exact same thing notto long ago.

_"Ginny! What in the blazes is wrong with you?", the famous glare, this was the first time it was aimed at me, now I know what Harry, and Ron are always complaining about. _

_"I can't believe you just blew p at Fleur like that, right after her and Bill announced their engagement!"_

_"Well I don't trust her Hermione! She only wants him, so she can be close to you!!"_

_The look that crossed her face was clearly disappointment._

_"Is that what all this is about? You think she wants to steal me away?"_

_"I don't think Hermione I know!" I still remember all the ways she'd look at Hermione, with love and devotion. _

_She still looks at her like that._

_"She wants to take you from me Hermione!"_

_"Will you stop being a git for one moment!" , her nose was flared, eyes a blaze, and mouth carved into a deep scowl. "It doesn't matter if she wants me or not! All I want is you, even if you are a git for not seeing that."_

I clearly remember that I was banned to the couch for a month after that. It sad that I can never be right, hel I can't even win with my five year old daughter.

"I'm sorry Rose, I guess I over reacted there a bit."

She smiled a toothy grin, and gave me a big huge.

"Its okay mom your just really protective of mommy. You love her."

Kids I swear.

"Yes I do, now do you wanna hear the rest of the story or not."

She sat down with eyes wide, and gave me her full attention.

"Well after my apologie to your Mommy.."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found myself in the common passing time by. I played a little wizard's chess against Ron, and got whiped a good three times, but Ron is a expert at the game. After Ron called it a night, I was left alone with Harry. We sat in a comfortable silence, my gaze fixed on the burning flames before me. I tried to let the imagine of Hermione with Fleur not faze me, and I tried to tell myself that I was only protecting Hermione, and that it was all for her own good.

But I'd be lying if I said that.

I didn't want Hermione anywhere near Fleur, I wanted her with me.

But what if Hermione wants Fleur? What if Fleur is everything she could ever need? Fleur isn't as bad as I make her out to be. Maybe their meant to be to be together.

As I thought of Hermione and Fleur together,I wanted myself to put my desires aside, but in the end my mind always made the image turn to me and Hermione, smiling and laughing together.

I wanted Hermione all to myself, I can't let Fleur have her.

"Ginny?"

Well I guess I forgot Harry was there.

"What is it Harry."

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes. Are you alright?"

Really? Hmm I guess I can get lost in thought. I had to smile at Harry's concern, he is always being like an older brother to me.

"I'm fine Harry, what did you want?"

He suddenly became nervous? That was strange Harry is usually more collected then that, unless it comes to.. Oh god no not that.

"Ginny I think I love you."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god!! Uncle Harry used to have the hots for you!!?!"

That has to be from the influence of my git of a brother Ron, or George. It doesn't matter I'll beat both of them up for this.

"Yes he did."

"In all honesty, Uncle Harry is kinda.. well.."

"Dorky? Awkard? Simply not wild, and dangous enough to be remotle exciting."

"I was gonna say sweet mom, but I think you covered it."

"Well as sweet as he is, I need alittle attitude with someone I'm with."

"Mommy fits the bill for that."

"And Lionee fits the bill for you."

The famous Rose blush, priceless.

"I don't have a crush on Lionee."

"And I never played Quiddtich before."

"ReallyI didn't know that Mother."

Smirk in place, and the glint in her eyes, yeah thats totally me.

Kids I tell you.

"Whatever, spill what do you like about this Lionee girl?"

"You tell the rest of the story, and I might say."

"Fine, so anyways back to Harry's sudden confession."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So here I was shocked beyond belief, with a hopeful Harry looking at me.

"Harry I.."

"Just think about it ok. Don't say anything just yet."

And with that he ran upstairs offically calling it a night.

He was a sweet boy, brave. couragous, and the most caring person I have been blessed to meet.

But he didn't have that edge, that pulled your attention. He didn't have a charming smile, or a witty remark for every comment I made, he just wasn't Hermione.

And with a sigh, I formulated how I was going to turn down the boy who lived.

"Why didn't you say yes?"

I whipped around to be face to face with my brother Ron.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I wanted to believe he'd for once own up and be a true big brother, but he had a thing for Hermione once, I could never know how he'd react knowing I shared the feelings.

Well without risk I wouldn't be me.

"I like someone else."

He stared, taking in the information. So far no sign of disgust in him.

But who knows long that will last.

"I like Hermione, Ron."

I waited for the giant bust of anger that would be directed at me.

I waited, and waited.

"Thank god, I thought you were gonna say you liked Draco or something."

"So your not angry?"

He looked at me like I was asking a stupid question, "Why would I be angry?"

"Don't you like Hermione?" Seriously I know I wanted this reaction, but this just seems to strange.

"I did, but to be honest I've been over that for some time now, umm can I trust you with something?" He was suddenly shy, and reserved. It was a side of my brother I have never seen before, it made me feel like we were connecting on a higher level, then before.

"Sure Ron, what is it?"

"I kinda, maybe like Luna." The blush told me he wasn't lying, biut umm I can hardly believe it. My brother Ron Weasley liking the girl he always called Loony Lovegood.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood? That Luna?"

"Of course that Luna! Its the only one I know." Was my response, along with a heated glare.

"Well it is kinda hard to believe Ron."

"How do you think I feel!!" Apparently this was hard for him to admit, he was being alittle stressed out about it, and now that I look at him it looks like he hasn't been getting much sleep.

"Well its not like there is anything wrong with Luna, she's a pretty girl." I swear he did one of those dreamy sighs that girl's do when I said that. God he has it bad.

"Wow Ron your whipped."

I burst out laughing at his embarrassment, this was priceless.

"Well Hermione **is** kinda hot, when you think about it."

I wanted to give him a stare that could kill when he said that, but then I thought about ut, and I ended blushing as red as my hair. Then he was the one rolling on the floor laughing at me expense.

"Shut up Ron."

He finally calmed down enough to talk again.

"So you tell Hermione how you feel?"

"Well uhhh not exactly."

He looked at me waiting for a better explamation, he looked like dad, giving me a stern look, and his eyes glittering with family love.

"Well I told her I loved her as a friend."

"We both know **that** doesn't count."

"I know it doesn't."

I didn't even get to have a sad expression on my face for long, before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Now where is that Weasley charm? I know you can do better then that little sister." Face smiling like he just won a million dollars, he was unmistakingly my brother Ron.

"Well , have you told Luna." Just what I wanted in his reaction.

Embarrassment. Blushing like a mad man, and darting at everywhere he could look.

"Well umm uhh not in so many words."

"You might wanna elaborate on that brother."

"Well I told her, I'd go with her to hunt for Nargles."

Umm let's see what is the one thing that comes to mind, oh right WHAT?!?!

"What kind of confession is that?!"

"Trust me , you'd have to reallyt like her to spend** three** hours hunting for something you don't even believe in!!!"

"Well it doesn't count, and you know it."

"I know."

So there we were, brother and sister, mopping about two girls that we liked, but couldn't get the guts to confess to.

"Look o the bright side Gin, we're **not** that bad."

"Please descibe how this could be worse?"

"We are gorgoues indivduals."

"You do have a point I have been told I'm something to die for."

"And that my sister is how we're gonna get our girls."

"By being irresistible ?"

The way the light reflected on his face, along with his wolfish smirk, and the mischievous dancing in his eyes, I swore he was the devil with a plan.

"Exactly Gin, exactly."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It sounds like you and Ron got into alittle trouble."

"You have no idea Rose."

"Did it work?"

When I thought about it now, surprisingly...

"Not even alittle bit."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Yeah so I'm hinting that the plan that Ron comes up with doesn't work. You'll have to find out how Ron and Ginny really got the girls later, but next chapter I'll tell their plan. I'll just tell you Ron is the last person you should trust to make a plan.


	10. Ron's plan

AN: Yeah the next chapter of the story! I hope I update this as soon as possible, cause I know people are waiting on this story. I hope you like it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So mom."

"Yes Rose?"

"If the plan didn't work what happened with the plan?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"You have a crush to attend to."

And at the very second Lionee appeared at the door. Her eyes were their natural green color, but even if they weren't pink I knew she really cared about my daughter, why else would she come over here all day everyday.

Rose torn between being excited to see Lionee or being mad at me for saying she had a crush out loud. It was kinda funny, she was darting her eyes between me and Lionee.

And then Lionee walked over to Rose and asked a very innocent question,"Rose you have a crush?"

Thats when it was decided I was to get the glare.

"Mother may I speak with you for a minute outside."

She was already out the door before I could say anything witty back, I think she was upset. I felt slightly bad.

Not.

"Yes Rose?"

"Mother why can't you seem to keep your mouth shut?"

"So you **do** have a crush on Lionee?"

Stuttering, and fidgeting ensured. I have come to expect this from Rose.

"Well well I..I wo..wouldn't call it a cr.."

"So you love her?", I said it innocently, but the look in my eyes gave away my teasing intent.

"MOTHER!!!"

"Calm down Rose, there is nothing wrong with you liking Lionee."

Slowly the anger on her face melted away to show what she was truely feeling inside, fear. She was scared about what she felt towards Lionee, she didn't know what it was. It could be love or just a simple crush, who knows. She sure didn't, she was only six she couldn't handle something like love right now, plus I imagine she's scared about how Lionee will react to her feelings.

So basically end result, she has told Lionee nothing.

I don't know how long its gonna take for Rose to admit anything, but I imgine its gonna be **awhile**.

"I just don't know Mom, I really like being with her, and I don't know why right now."

She was sad, and scared. Poor Rose, its probably because she is mature (Like her Mommy) for her age, that she is even thinking about this. If it wasn't for me, and Hermione's relationship she'd probably igonre the feelings until her late years.

"Rose your six, I'm happy your intune with how you feel, but this is too much too soon. Just forget about it for now, and hang with Lionee."

"Mommy said I should never ignore how I feel."

I swear I can clearly see Hermione with the way Rose is looking at me right now. Its like the time I told Hermione that getting a bad grade wasn't the end of the world.

Ron could understand how long of a lecture I got after that.

"Well Mommy is wrong sometimes."

Hahaha like I'd ever say that to Hermione's face.

"Ok thanks Mom."

I was suddenly engulfed in a pleasent hug, that warmed my heart to the core. All this did was remind me why my life was worth it.

"Your welcome dear.", I retured Rose's embrace, a smile present on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Lionee standing there looking curious, and alittle concerned. It was so cute how they cared so much about it each already, I don't know if its meant to be.

It sure as hell looks like it is though.

"Rose maybe you should go to the park with Lionee."

They shared a look, and dashed off down stairs. As I saw red hair bouncing about, followed by long black hair, I thought of the days that was me and Hermione playing around at the Burrow.

"Hermione.."

"Yes love."

I just had a heart attack, and jumped about ten feet into the air.

"Hermione!!!"

I hate when she does that!! I swear she likes getting a rise out of me.

"Yes Gin?"

"Why did you sneak up on me?!?"

"What can I say I like surprising you. _Locomotor _!"

Ok suddenly I was in the air, and I forgot my wand in the bedroom. Dang it.

"How are you feeling up there Gin?"

"Like a captive."

She was enjoying herself, the twinkle in her eyes, I can already she how this was gonna go. She taken me to our bedroom and dropped me on the bed.

"_Obscuro."_

Ok now I was blind too, but I could still hear. All those years fighting the dark lord just don't go away. I felt the bed dip over to my right, and then she slowly climbed on top of my angst body.

"Are you ready Ginny?"

"I was born ready Mione'."

A night of passion and love ensured from that point on.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I learned last night that if you wait for something long enough, when you finally get it you realize it was all worth it, plus more.

A whining Rose infront of me, plainly said she has yet to learn that lesson.

"Mom tell me the rest of the story!!"

"What is the big rush? The story is still gonna be the same no matter when I tell you."

"Well you see Tommy came up with a plan."

I can see where this is going.

"What kind of plan exactly?"

"Well he thought since I wasn't sure of how I felt towards Lionee I should do a test."

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about that kind of stuff?"

"I know but its killing me Mom!!" Her hair **was** a mess, not to meantion that her clothes were ruffeled and Rose usually liked to keep a clean cut look.

"I'm a mess Mom, I need to know how I feel before I do anything."

"Either way, I still don't see how this relates to the story."

She blinked, she stared, and Rose laughed awkardly.

"Well I wanted to compare Ron's plan, with Tommy's to see how well this might go."

"I can tell you now never take advice from your Uncle Ron. I learned the hard way he's a git."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you thinking Ron?"

"I'm thinking of how we're gonna get our girls." Still the same smirk firm on his face, and his eyes gleamed with a fire that I have never seen in him before.

"What is your plan exactly Ron?"

"We're gonna get girlfriends!!"

I was waiting for the big plan. The ultimate reason why this was genius.

But by the way Ron was looking at me expectively, that was it.

"How is that a good idea Ron?!?!"

Thats what I get for thinking Ron would come up with a good idea.

"I know what you're thinking Gin.."

"Does it include the words my brother is an idoit?!"

"But think about it!! Hermione is strolling along, then BAM!!" He jumps up in a dramtic fashioon, and strikes a sexy stance, well what he thinks is sexy anyway.

"And you come in looking your best, with a fine young thing on your arm.."

"Fine young thing? Really Ron, you've been watching muggle movies from America too much haven't you?"

I had to control the laughter that craved to escape my lips when his whole face turned a slight red color.

"Anyways before you interepted me. Hermione sees you, and thinks to herself. Ginny actually **looks** good, what is this feeling I'm getting?"

I must say Ron's _Hermione_ voice was bloody aweful! I think a two year old could do better.

"I doubt she'd say that. And whats wrong with my look?"

"Well no offence Gin, but you dress kinda like a tomboy."

Well he had a point, but still..

"How will me changing my look caught Hermione's attention, if I don't catch her attention now?"

He strolled over to me, in a fatherly way, which was awkward might I say.

"Tsk Tsk Ginerva, do you not know the workings of a woman's mind?! When Hermione sees you, she will see you in a new light, a romantic light." He pulled me in, and made gestures with his free hand.

"Imagine it, why does Fleur catch everyone's attention? Because she knows how to bring out her beauty. If we bring out your beauty, well lets just say we'l make sure you put Fleur to shame!!"

I was in, and I knew it.

And another part of me knew this couldn't end well.

"Well I guess when you put it like that.."

"Trust me! Now lets work on your new look!!!"

"Wait Ron I don't want you touching my hair!!"

But he didn't listen, and dragged me upstairs.

Three Hours later....

I looked... nice?

My hair was shiny, and it fell perfectly framing my face in the best ways. It brought out the full intersity of my eyes, giving me a sexy appeal I have never had before. Even though the idea didn't amuse me in the slightest, I also noticed I had a touch of makeup on.

But I must say it didn't look bad, I looked really nice.

Ron walked up behind me, and puthis arms around me in a brotherly way, " The wonders of magic right sis?" .Broad smile permit on his face, he must have been happy that he did so well.

"Well lets just say if it wasn't for magic **this** wouldn't have turned out so well, and I'm not even gonna ask how you even know the spells for this."

"Well put, now on to phase two." He walked out and headed to the common room. And I turned to follow till something hit me.

Wait...

"Theres a phase two!?! I thought this was it!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were headed to the great hall for lunch, and I had some random girl on my arm.

.....

I could see this wouldn't end well.

And the girl that I would be using in Ron's magnificent plan was Pansy Parkinson.

..... How the hell did this happen?!?!?!

Uhhh Ron and his stupid idea.

_"Gin I have the perfect girl for you!!"_

_We were heading to Potions class together, Ron had told Harry and Hermione he wanted to spend time with me, so he'd be walking me to all my classes, and hanging out with me during his breaks. To say it was a surprise for everyone(including me) is the dead on truth._

_Even though truthfully I think Ron is a hand full._

_"One Ron please keep it down." I shyed away at all the stares we were getting from all the people in the hall from Ron's big outburst. He took notice after I pointed it out, and blushed a shade rivialing his hair._

_"Sorry sis."_

_"And two what are you talking about?"_

_"Phase two of the plan."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"This!" He suddenly dragged me in a new direction, and I was thrown into a empty classroom._

_There before me stood Pansy Parkinson the slytherin ice queen._

_Now I knew that her and some other slytherins turned away from Voldermort, and joined the light side recently, and Pansy was the only spy we had in the Dark lord's ranks._

_But why the hell was she here?_

_"Ron told me about the plan, and I have agreed."_

_"To what exactly?"_

_"Being your fake girlfriend."_

_....._

_....._

_....................._

_"RON!?!?!"_

_"Yes dearest Gin?"_

_"What the hell?!?! Parkinson?? Who the hell would believe that!?!?!"_

_"Well I've thought about that. Since Pansy hear is having the Dark lord under the impression she is trying to infuritrate out ranks, this would be the best way for her to seem like she is getting somewhere with it."_

_"Dating me?!?!"_

_"Yes you."_

_"It won't make Hermione mad, it make her laugh!!" I grabbed my brother by his collar, and pushed him against the closet wall. " This is the** worst** plan you have ever come up Ron."_

_"Actually." Pansy stepped into the light, she had on her regular slytherin attire, tie, skirt, and blazer. The tie hung loosely, while the blazer was half way buttoned up. It gave her a rebellious look, that I had to admit made her look pretty good._

_For a slytherin anyways._

_"Hermione and me don't quite get along, even if I'm with the good side now. I'm guessing seeing you with me, would send her into a fit."_

_"Okay **that** makes sense, but whats in it for you Parkinson?"_

_This sad **FAILER** all over it._

_"Its just like Ron said, I need to do this to stay in Voldermort's good graces."_

_"It seems like the ideal situation for everyone." Ron took us by the arm, and shoved us all into the hall._

_"Now start acting buddy buddy, the plan starts** NOW !"**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

So here I was, center of attention in the great hall.

Everyone and I mean everyone had their attention on us. Especially Hermione, when she first looked my way she smiled until she saw Pansy, since then they've been glaring at each other none stop.

I chanced a glance at Fleur to see a amused expression on her face.

Atleast she found this funny.

"Gin."

Hermione uhh putting on my happy face.

"Yes Mione' ?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but why is Pansy sitting with you?" By the way she said it, I know that was a lie, but I was about to lie too so why not.

"What I can't sit with my girlfriend?"

"Gi ii rrll Friend?"

She looked so sad, and something shined in her eyes that I just couldn't place.

"I was too late.."

Too late for what?

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

Before I knew what was happening she was running out the door.

I'm guessing the plan worked** too** well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Its not as long as some, but I didn't want to drag it out. Next chapter Hermione tells her story.


	11. I hate you Pansy, I love you Hermione

AN: Okay its been forever since I've updated. Since I know how waiting around for a story feels I'll update, but I must warn you I've lost ambition for the story because the person I wrote this for is no longer my girlfriend. I will write as a tribute to how I wanted us to turn out. I won't tell her so this will be a secret between me and my readers .

:]

To the reader sam: Thank you for the support and to answer your questions yes I play sports. I play football, soccer, and track. Umm I don't think I intentionally wrote vows hoping she see them and respond, but with my mind set at the time, I had alittle hope she say something about it. Also I might do a prequel and a sequel, the sequel will be about Rose and Lionee's relationship as they grow. Prequel might not happen because I'm basically talking about Ginny and Hermione's relationship with this story. But I might make a whole new story all together.

Any other questions or concerns please just leave a review and I will answer the.

* * *

Ron is **such** an idoit!!!

At first this plan of his seemed ideal, but then guess what...

**_IT BACK FIRED!!!! Badly!_**

The minute I start showing up with Parki... Pansy, Fleur is **all over** Hermione!!!!

I see them talking and smiling whenever I enter the room, and when Pansy takes me sometimes to the Slytherin table, their hugging up at the Gryfindor table!!

And who is the only person I cacn talk to over my problems?!?!

Pansy, oh the _bloody_ joy.

"Parkinson."

"Pansy."

"**Does it** really look like I'm the mood for **that**?!?!" We were in the Astronomy building, idealy watching the setting sun. These private meeting were intentionally Pansy's ideas to "get to know each other better", its not like we can be a couple and I don't know a_ bloody_ think about her. But alas on somedays I just rant, or we argue about things that happened that day.

This would be one of those days.

"First off this whole plan has done _**nothing**_ but make Fleur closer to Hermione, while I become the enemy! I say we cut the whole thing off while we're still ahead."

I sneak a look at her to see her reaction,but she just sits there staring at the last rays of sun light over the horizon.

Maybe I'm going crazy, or someone gave me a slip of a love potion, but Pansy did look quite beautiful right about now, with the sun hiting her just right. Making her look, for just a moment like a pretty woman. Just wish that beauty reached her personality.

"Stop being a baby Red, I'm sure things with the bushy bookworm will work out fine."

"She is **not** a bookworm, and what have I told you about calling me_ Red_!!!" The words left my mouth like vemon.

Smug look on her face that makes me want to put my Quitddich skills to fighting. Gleaming eyes that make me want to start fuming, and pose that is just saying " What up?!?". Its a wonder her and Draco aren't related, they both have the natural ability to piss me off.

"Red is just a pet name."

"I'm** not** your freaking _pet_ so stop calling me that?!?!"

We were in the begginning of an argument, sqauring off daring the other to make a move. Well I was the one daring her to make a move. Pansy just stood with a smile on her face. Inches apart one would think we were about to kiss, until they looked at the scowl on my face.

"But its cute."

"Cute isn't a word I like to descibe myself with." Even though a blush still formed on my face.

"Why not? You are cute."

"Parkinson will you cut it out before it seems like your flirting with me."

"And if I was?"

What can I say to that?!?! My only thought process was to get the smirk off her face.

"It wouldn't matter your obviously **not **my type."

Smirk was gone replaced with a small frown. Score Ginvera!!

"Oh really?"

"Really. What could I like about you I barely know you, and its not like I'm attracted to.."

She kissed me.. In the middle of me talking she kissed me!! I didn't push away, it was only a short kiss. I just stood there wide eyed with a blush on my face, completely stunned.

She on the other hand had a full blown smirk forming.

"I think I am your type Ginvera."

That son of a ...

SLAP!!!

I literally ran from the Astromomy building with Pansy's laughter trailing behind me.

How someone can laught like that with a red mark on thei face is beyond me.

I was right I'm bloody crazy.

* * *

I wondered the halls looking for a certain red head thats on my mind. I haven't seen Ginny in the past week or so. She was always with _**Parkinson**_, why she chose to be with that dreadful creature was _beyond_ me.

What makes it worse, I could've been the person with Ginny on my arm. Me, Hermione Granger!

We're best friends, I'm smart, her family** loves** me, and I'm kind.

And above all I'm **not** Pansy Parkinson!!

Even Ron would tell Ginny looks aren't everything.

I just can't wrap my head around it!!! Ginny and Parkinson, Pansy and Ginny. I doesn't add up!!!

Something is surely wrong. I tried expressing my concerns to Fleur.

Maybe Ginny is being threatened.

Under the Imperious Curse.

A strong love potion maybe.

But Fleur knocked down all my ideas.

Its unlikely Pansy would use a unforgiveable curse just to make Ginny to make date her, even she has standards. Even though I doubt Parkinson has morals to begin with.

Then we would notice a love potion, because Ginny would be acting all love dovey, but when we she her, she is normal. Not great jesters of love or adoration.

But still there had to be something!!! My Ginny wouldn't just chose to be with Pansy. Any girl as beautiful or talented as her could do **far** better.

Or maybe, I'm just jeaolous. Its no secret I'm in love with Ginny. Hell Ron, even noticed.

_We were all sitting around the fire, and I was aniously waiting for Ginny to return. It was almost curfew, and I was awefully worried._

_Ron and Harry haven't left yet, they were still finishing their game of wizard's chess. But I just layed by the fire, homework long forgotten, continuously looking at the portrait hole._

_"Herm, you don't have to worry. I'm sure Ginny's fine. She is my sister after all."_

_"What makes you think I'm worried about her? Ginny is the farthest thing from my mind."_

_The look on Ron's face clearly said he wasn't **that **stupid._

_"Herm, I try not to involve myself in your love life, but as your best mate. I **know** you like my sister."_

_"I do **not**. She isn't my type, and shes a bloody pain. Always going off and doing something. Even if shes smart, funny, caring, and ... beautiful."_

_I didn't realize I was crying until both Ron and Harry were by me, wiping my tears._

_"Hermione we support who you date, we love you."_

_"Even if its my little sister." Ron the forever comfort in a bad moment. Harry quickly elbowed Ron signaling now wasn't the time._

_"Anyways, we know you love Ginny, and we're saying, go get her!"_

_"Yeah I can't stand her with **Parkinson, **of all people."_

_Ron looked alittle flushed when he said that, strange._

_"Ron do you know something."_

_There is was the look of fear, the look he always gets when he dpes something._

_"Oooff course not Herm."_

_"Ronald Weasley what have you done?"_

_"Yeah mate whats up?"_

_Me and Harry were crowding him, poor Ron was about to have a heart attack. Then he caved._

_"Okay I set Ginny and Pansy up."_

_Silence, pure silence._

_"**YOU DID WHAT!?!?!**"_

_"I'm sorry okay. I thought it would get Herm to notice Ginny."_

_"Ron, but you just said you knew I liked Ginny!!"_

_"I know, but when I set this up I didn't. Plus Pansy liked Ginny, I thought it would help her move on."_

_I don't even remember pinning him to the wall._

_"Your such an idoit Ron!!!"_

_"Now Herm, watch where you point your wand."_

_"Oh trust me, my aim is dead on."_

_After alot of threatening from me, and Harry calming me down. I let Ron loose. Even though he is now above Voldemort on my hit list._

_"Herm I know your mad, but its easy to fix this. Just tell Ginny you like her back."_

_"He has a point for once Hermione."_

And now I'm walking down the halls, fifteen minutes before curfew. Ready to confess to Ginny.

THUMP

OOOf!!

Well thats one way of finding someone.

"Ginny?"

"Herm?"

She was here, just as beautiful as ever.

"Gin I love you."

* * *

"Did you really come out and tell her like that?" Lionee and her many questions.

She was here before dressed in a green sundress, waiting for Rose to walk with her to school. Today though she came a bit early just to hear my story.

"Yes I did, and do you know what happened?"

"What Mrs. Weasley?"

"She ran off."

"She did **what**!?!?!"

"Thats what I thought at the time."

"Is she crazy!!!! All the trouble and she just runs!!!"

"Lionee your young now but one day you'll learn that dating woman is worse than dating men."

Theres so much drama.

* * *

"Gin wait!!!!"

Try as I might to catch her, she was already off down the hall. Even though I was disappointed I heard a distant sound that made me smile.

"I love you too Herm!!"

* * *

AN: I know this isn't that long, but I wanted to get this out of the way. Its not the end though, we'll see what Pansy plans when she finds Ginny in Hermion's arms.


End file.
